Renstown
by Deltaris
Summary: When Harry took the train to Renstown, he expected a fresh start in a new town.  What he got was so much more.   Non-canon HMverse


A young blond haired man whistled as he walked down the streets of the village. It was early morning, he'd just gotten off the train. Pausing and unfolding his map, he searched for the local inn. Having determined his route, he made his way to the building.

"Damn it," he curse quietly as he walked up to the front door. There was a closed sign hanging in the window, identical to the ones he'd seen on every other building in the village center. Where was everybody?

He slung his bag back over his shoulder and turned back to the street. He heard a woman's laugh, the first sign of life he'd had since leaving the train station. Looking around, he figured it must have come from what appeared to be a ranch just outside of the village center. He smiled when his suspicions were confirmed by the sight of a little boy, around the age of two, ran around the corner of the house followed by what must've been his mother.

The little boy spotted him standing in the street and halted his movement. The brunette woman picked up the little ginger, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, we've got chores to do sweetheart."

"Mumma, look!" the little boy squirmed in his mother's arms and he pointed to the man in the street. Looking away from the boy, she took in the sight of the stranger. She smiled and walked up to him.

"You're not from around here."

"I just came in on the train," he answered. He shifted the bag on his shoulder. "I was going to check in at the inn, but..."

"But Mary hasn't unlocked the door," she finished for him, eyes flicking to the inn briefly. "No one's unlocked their doors yet, actually. Everyone's having a lie in, big night tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

The woman laughed as the little boy in her arms squealed and clapped his hands excitedly. "It's Founder's Day. There's a big town party tonight in the square. You chose a good day to show up, even if no shops are open."

The blond nodded slowly, absorbing the fact that he had no place to stay tonight if the inn didn't open. She looked him over and set her little boy down. Sticking out her hand, she said, "Name's Emily. Tell you what, you help Lucas and me with our chores and I'll let you crash in the spare room tonight. And you'll get to come to the party, it's going to be fantastic!"

"Harry," he said, shaking her hand. "I would appreciate it very much, thank you."

"Excellent," she grinned. Grabbing Lucas's hand, she motioned for Harry to follow her into the house. She looked at Harry's feet, and his beat up sneakers. "Here's the room, you can set your things down. Have you got a pair of boots on you?"

He shook his head and she nodded. "Not a problem, I've got a pair that might fit you."

Emily left the room and he could hear her digging through a closet for the boots. She came in with an old pair of men's boots. "Set your stuff down and put these on, then come out to the barn. Come on, Lucas."

Lucas toddled after his mother. Harry looked around the room she lent him. It was a decent size, pale green walls, bed and dresser. Staring at the boots in his hands, Harry wondered whose they were. There hadn't been any signs of a man living in the house. Shrugging, he threw his bag on the bed and switched into the boots.

Leaving the house, Harry walked around the side. There was a small garden off to the side, clearly for personal use rather than income. There was also a pasture out behind the large barn. He assumed that this must be an animal ranch more than anything else. Walking into the barn, he was once again correct. There were a few horses, but mainly sheep.

Lucas ran up and down the aisle between the stalls, playing with a collie, but there was no sign of the woman. "Emily?" Harry called out. She poked her head over the edges of one of the stalls.

"Grab on of those brushes on your right and come down here," she called out, waving to the cabinet against the front wall. Harry nodded and set about helping Emily with her daily chores.


End file.
